1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water faucet, and more particularly to a water faucet having switchable water outlet directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a conventional water faucet channel switch structure, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, comprises a housing 71, a conduit 72, a control knob 73, a valve base 74, a valve shaft 75 and an outlet set 76. The housing 71 is hollow, a side of the housing 71 is provided with a through hole 711 and a locking member 712 at an opening The conduit 72 is provided with an inlet opening 721 and an outlet opening 722. The outlet opening 722 is provided with a pivoting aperture 723, and a pivoting base 724 is disposed adjacent to the pivoting aperture 723. The control knob 73 is provided with a linkage member 731 for engaging with the valve shaft 75. The control knob 73 further has a pivoting rod 732 for engaging with the pivoting base 724 and a pressing area 733. The valve base 74 is coupled in the outlet opening 722 of the conduit 72, and has an inlet aperture 741 facing the outlet opening 722. The inlet aperture 741 extends to form a first outlet hole 742 and a second outlet hole 743. A second pivoting aperture 744 is provide between the first outlet hole 742 and the second outlet hole 743. The valve shaft 75 has a linkage portion 751, a stopping portion 752 at one end and a spring 77. The outlet set 76 is provided with an inlet hole 761, a first nozzle 762, and a second nozzle 763. The valve base 74 is coupled to the outlet opening 722 of the conduit 72, and the inlet aperture 741 faces the outlet opening 722. The first and second pivoting apertures 723, 744 face each other; the valve shaft 75 is disposed in the second outlet hole 743 of the valve base 74 and protrudes from the first and second pivoting apertures 723, 744; the control knob 73 utilizes the pivoting rod 732 to engage with the pivoting base 724 of the conduit 72, and the linkage member 731 to engage with linkage portion 751 of the valve shaft 75. The conduit 72 is coupled to the housing 71, the control knob 73 is protrudes for the through hole 711, the spring 77 is placed below the valve shaft 75, and pushes the valve shaft 75 upwardly, and the outlet set 76 is secured onto the locking member 712 of the housing 71. The first nozzle 762 matches the outlet opening 722 of the conduit 72, and the inlet hole 761 enables the second nozzle 763 matches the second outlet hole 743 of the valve base 74.
However, the above-mentioned structure has following problems: (1) By pushing or pulling the control knob 733, the stopping portion 752 of the valve shaft 75 can be moved between and away from the first outlet hole 742 and the inlet hole 761, to switch outcome water between the first nozzle 762 and the second nozzle 763. The two-direction movement can confuse for users. (2) The stopping portion 752 of the valve shaft 75 might reduce the strength of the spring 77, and the valve shaft 75 might not be lifted to contact the valve base 74 which defects the structure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a water faucet to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.